


Before I Knew Your Name (tell me you love me)

by Mariokart11



Category: Amuse, YG Entertainment | YG Family, YG Silverboys
Genre: Fluff, Hyunsuk and Yedam are annoying, Jihoon is the only sane one for once, Love at First Sight, M/M, Noa is beautiful whats new, Pancakes, Who can blame Rae, alternative universe, theyre college kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 15:38:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18741979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariokart11/pseuds/Mariokart11
Summary: Raesung sees an angel.





	Before I Knew Your Name (tell me you love me)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome to this short lil mess I wrote a while ago, enjoy!

The first time Raesung saw the boy, he knew he’d never see anyone quite like him ever again.

His black bangs fell into his eyes as the boy sat under the old oak, unaware of the trance he’d put Raesung into. His skin was pale, only lightly kissed by the sun, as if it had only once caught him in an embrace. Raesung stood there, useless, just staring at the angel before him.

From that moment on he had known he would long to see that face every morning he woke for the rest of his life. Perhaps he was just over dramatic, or maybe that boy was something special. He had walked back the same way after his first class, hoping to catch another glimpse of the angel.

Much to his delight, there he sat in a flannel and skinny jeans. Usually Raesung would’ve laughed, such a stereotypical outfit for an student in an art college, but he looked so beautiful it was hard to focus on much else. He was in love before he even knew his name.

He was determined to find out more about the angel, but unfortunately everyone in his life was useless.

“Well what’s his name? He must go here somewhere” Yedam asked, bright eyes already too interested. 

“I dont know his name, Yedam-ah that’s why I need help finding out more.” Yedam rolled his eyes.

“Do we even get a description of the guy or do you expect us to use our clairvoyance?” Hyunsuk asked as Yedam snorted at the comment. In that moment he remembered that his friends were useless _and_ obnoxious and he definitely should _not_ have told them about his (not so) little crush because now they were never going to shut up. Still, he couldn’t give up yet.

“Well angel isn’t a very specific description but I’ll let you know if I see anyone who looks, ya know, angelic” Jihoon said with a bright smile. This was why the plump cheeked boy from his photography class was one of his favorite people, always bright and positive and he was the only one who had an admirable habit of not making fun of Raesung for his dumb tirades and strange obsessions.

“Thanks Jihoon, I knew I could count on you.” He said softly as he ruffled the boy’s silver locks. “You should ask him to model for you for our next unit, that’s at least an excuse to talk to him.”

  
Raesung wasn’t exactly sure how he’d managed to work up the courage to ask the angel on a date, but he’d passed him for the fourth time in a day and he found himself walking on the grass until he reached the boy.

Now they sat, facing each other in a coffee shop. His name was Noa, they were both 18, he studied dance and liked green tea lattes. Every time he looked at Noa his heart leaped, this couldn’t possibly be healthy for his blood pressure.   


A long while after coffee cups were emptied and pastries were nothing but crumbs they found themselves walking along one of those winding paths hidden in the park, enjoying each other’s company. Every word he spoke, the way his voice sounded, Raesung could have listened to him for years.

He slipped his hand into Noa’s, giving it a little squeeze. The boy turned bright pink and oh god he just wanted to stay in this moment forever. It was the beginning of something wonderful, he knew it.   
  
The first time they kissed Raesung swore his heart would explode. Noa’s lips were soft against his own, tasing vaguely like that rosy lip balm Noa would toy with in his pocket when he got nervous. He could only bring himself to pull away to make sure he didn’t suffocate the poor angel, who was now once again pink cheeked and perched on his lap.

He’d run his fingers through the boy’s black hair and press kisses against every inch of his face he could reach. Noa laughed softly, unable to meet his eyes and his cheeks continued to glow pink. He would never get enough of his lips, even in the years to come he still treasured every soft kiss.

He knew he loved Noa, there was no denying it, but they’d only been going out for three and some odd months. He wanted Noa to stay around, more than he’d ever wanted anything, and he certainly didn’t want to scare him off by moving too fast. He’d always figured he be the one to say it first because, after all, anyone who looked at him could see it written all over, he loved Noa Kamaza with everything he had.

They’d been curled up on Noa’s couch, his roommates long asleep and the credits were rolling to some pretentious movie someone at the school had a part in making. “Do you wanna just watch it’s always sunny next? Not that I don’t love pretentious indie films I just-“ he couldn’t finish his sentence as Noa’s perfect lips shut him up. “Fuck I love you” Noa has said it so softly, mumbled against Raesung’s own lips that he’d almost missed it.

Instead his heart soared, a grin spreading across his face as he broke away from the kiss. “I love you too.” Noa had just curled up closer to him, burying his face in Raesung’s hoodie as he’d tightened his arm around the boy’s shoulder affectionately.

“You love me.” Even through the muffle of his hoodie he could hear the delight in Noa’s voice as he dragged his boyfriend’s face from his chest to pull him into another kiss. “Of course I love you, how could I not love you.” Noa giggled softly and Raesung felt his heart melt all over again. He’d never loved anyone like this. 

  
The next morning he couldn’t bring himself to get out of bed, still entangled in Noa’s warmth. He settled for pressing kisses onto every inch of his boyfriends face until the boy finally stirred, grumbling softly before letting Raesung’s lips shut him up. They both had places to be, but this seemed like a better alternative.

He could hear Noa’s heart beat as he laid against his chest, arms wrapped around his still sleep ridden pliant figure. He could hear it steady as Noa drifted off back to sleep, he just pressed a kiss to the sleeping boy’s chest before dragging himself from the warm bed and soft embrace to start on breakfast. 

 It took Noa about twenty minutes to realize he wasn’t there. He could hear the groan all the way from the kitchen as he quickly set the pancake batter aside to go attend to his whiny boyfriend. “Rae” his voice was so soft Raesung could feel his heart melt.

He made his way onto the bed, joining Noa who was looking up through half open lids, sleep still weighing on his beautiful face. Raesung couldn’t help himself, deciding the pancakes could wait as he held Noa’s face in his hands and kissed the sleepy boy with everything he had.

He found himself on top of Noa, looking down on his now pink cheeks and slightly more awake eyes with nothing but affection. The urge to take those lips as his own was too much for him to resist as he dove down again, kissing Noa into the mattress.

“Tell me you love me” Noa’s voice was worn with sleep, a faint rasp present only in the early hours of the morning. “Of course I love you” Raesung murmured, trying not to laugh at his boyfriends request. “I love you so much” he punctuated his point with kiss after kiss pressed to Noa’s lips, before taking the boys face in his hands again.

This time Noa leaned up to catch his lips and their breathing soon became one. “I’m making you pancakes” Noa let out a soft moan in response and Raesung couldn’t help but laugh. “Really? That’s what gets you going? Pancakes?” Noa let out a soft giggle.

“Shut up, you got me all excited just to tease me” Noa’s perfect lips were scrunched into a soft pout and Raesung couldn’t help but kiss it away. Noa looked too pretty in the morning light, it was clouding his better judgment.

He slipped his cool hands under the covers to hug him closer, making the boy yelp. “Your hands are so cold” Raesung looked down lovingly at his whiny boyfriend as he slipped his cool hand under his boyfriends pajamas, grip digging into his lithe hip. “Who do you love more, me or pancakes?” Under any other circumstances Noa would’ve laughed at the question, but instead threw his head back with a soft smile.

“You hyung, always you.” Raesung smiled softly at him, easing up to give Noa the chance to breathe. “Rae, I-“ the boy started, gazing up at him with every star in the sky in his eyes. Raesung looked down at him expectantly. “Rae, I love you.” Hearing those words from his pink cheeked boyfriend made his heart soar more every time.

“I love you too Noa, more than anything in the world” he kissed the boy as softly as he could before deciding to prioritize his boyfriends love of breakfast. After all, kissing Noa when he tasted like pancakes was never a bad option.

**Author's Note:**

> I know Noa asked not to be associated with Team A and silverboys anymore but hopefully he isn't on A03 o__0  
> I love their friendship, and support them all in their upcoming and separate careers no matter what but I love Noa too much to exclude him from these!


End file.
